KR0550V3R 1NF1NITY
by cool2000m
Summary: Sonic and the gang cellebrate Chaos' birthday as he discovers a new power: the ability to create a water portal! But when Chaos creates a portal to the 1st annual Video Game characters' convention, Dr. Eggman captures chaos and the others, and the portal


Sonic Adventure 3:

KR0550V3R 1NF1N1TY

By cool2000m

Featuring the guest stars: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Bowser, Zero, Megaman, his dog, (Named 'Muttski' in this story) Samus Aran, Ridley, Larry the grunt, the flood, and the Master Chief. Now on to the story!

CHPT3R 0N3: Legend of the portal.

It was a fine day on angel island. Knuckles had summoned the gang over to celebrate Chaos's 1,000th birthday.

And with it would soon bring only what his name depicts: Chaos.

"Hey, Knucklehead! Why are we celebrating Chaos's birthday again? You remember what happened LAST time we met!"

"Because, Sonic, the 1,000th birthday of Chaos is said to bring him a new power."

"And that is?"

"Using the chaos emeralds, he can create a water portal."

"A water portal? To where?"

"Anywhere he wants to, I guess."

"So let me get this straight." said Amy. "When Chaos comes out of the master emerald, he will supposedly have the power to create a portal to anywhere in the universe?"

"That's right."

"But what if he wants to go to another universe and loses control?"

"Normally, if he loses control then the portal closes. But if it is another universe, then those universes would merge. That's why we called an old friend of ours to help him."

All of a sudden, a figure, barely visible at first, appeared out of thin air, shimmering. Then, BAMF! With a crack in the air and a stench of brimstone, Shadow appeared.

"SHADOW? What are YOU doing here?" exclaimed Tails.

"Since the water portal requires chaos control to create, I have come here to oversee Chaos."

"Wait a minute! How do we know all this is true? And what if the details aren't true?"

"Relax, Amy. So far, all of the ancient prophesies have been accurate."

"Shadow! Long time no see!"

"Same here, Sonic."

"Got your memories back?"

"Yes. I'm glad I came."

Shadow looked at the emerald alter and smiled, but only faintly enough so that only one who was looking directly at him would notice. "Soon, Maria, soon..."

"What was that, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, nothing." was the reply. But Sonic heard. He knew his plan. He was going to see Maria in heaven with the water portal. But he didn't have the heart to tell him that that was the one place that the water portal could not go.

Maria was Shadow's only friend when he was created in the secret Space Colony Arc. She was murdered by the special ops. Of the G.U.N. Army during a raid to 'protect earth from project shadow. She sent him to earth in a space pod, and he never saw her again. Until SA 2, he has never trusted anyone, and is to this day dark and mysterious.

But Sonic stopped worrying for all of a sudden; two spirit balls came out of the master emerald. One bright orange and one very, very wet. Chaos had awakened.

CHPT3R TW0: Chaos.

"Hello, Mister Chaos!" Cream greeted.

"Glub glub glug. Ploop!" was the greeting from chaos.

"Huh?"

"He says: Hello, Cream! I've heard lots about you!" Explained Tikal.

"Ch-Chao Chao!"

"What's wrong Cheese?"

Cheese had little curvy lines in his eyes like upside-down U's and started singing. Suddenly all these other chao appeared, the ones that Chaos took care of. Soon it was an entire CHORUS of cute little chao sounds. It WOULD be, however, if chao were even GOOD at SINGING!

Nobody minded, however, because they looked so cute singing their little chao sounds. Then, this dark chao appeared, pulled out his guitar, and cranked it up to full blast. Then, he took the cord, and plugged it into...Chaos! Instantly, the dark chao turned it on and Chaos was sparking with electricity!

The chao were silent with fear, but Chaos trusted the chao. Somehow, he knew what the chao was doing. The chao did a thumbs-up to Chaos, and all of a sudden Chaos flew up in the air!

Shadow suddenly grew intense.

"For you who don't know, Chaos needs electricity in order to perform chaos control. Since he is basically liquid chaos energy, he does not need any chaos emeralds to perform it. But..." Shadow looked into the eyes of the others with a look of great concern. "Since he is also water, if the electricity goes into him too long, Chaos will black out, because his organs will start to boil, making him loose control of the portal. You know what happens then. As you can see, until we find some chaos emeralds, it would be very risky to create a portal."

"But Chaos transforms with chaos emeralds!"

Chaos Emeralds are magical jems that give the holder of all seven immense power. The master emerald is a giant green emerald that keeps the others in balance. Knuckles is supposed to guard it on angel island.

"So we will need to find a way to make him not absorb them, just use their power."

"So WHY is he even DOING this?"

"He is testing himself.

ZOLT!

"There he goes."

Suddenly, the air grew a deadly cold. But the cold wasn't the only thing. It was also dark, and the only light came from a bluish sphere that was becoming increasingly wide. Then, a bright light shone from the heavens, and shone itself upon the sphere, which with every moment was becoming more and more of a disk. The sphere was finished with its transformation, and the light suddenly disappeared! It seemed to be sucked into the disk! That could only mean one thing.

"He did it!" Yelled Tikal, the noise of the portal was too much to bear. "He made the portal!"

Images on the portal were now beginning to appear. They said: "1st international video game characters convention."

"Geez!" Sonic shouted. "I forgot completely about that convention!"

"Not now Sonic! Look!"

A giant ship appeared in the sky.

"Lasers on! Commence Chaos capture!"

A beam of light shone from the ship, and in a moment Chaos was gone.

"NOOO! MR. CHAOS!"

"CHAO CHAO CHAOOOO!"

"We can worry about Chaos later, Cream! Everybody! GET DOWN!"

The portal was swirling and twisting with rage-like motions and shot into the sky, and then hurled itself at Angel Island. Sonic blacked out.

CHPT3R THR33: Worlds Combine.

"A-leeeettle hedgehog? A-leeeettle heeeedgehog? A-wake up you leeetle hedgehog!"

"Wha?"

"It's-a me! MARIO!"

"MARIO! Long time no see? How long's it been? A year?"

"That's-a right!"

"What happened to the others?"

Mario had a look of sadness on his face.

"Bowser and Eggman took them. I'm-a sorry."

"No! Amy! Shadow! They're all…gone?"

"Yeah, all except shadow. He teleported. Taken the rest to his prison located in the Bowzer-Egg fortress. You-a know, the flying one?"

"Yeah."

"He couldn't find the main characters, though."

"THERE ARE OTHERS?"

"A-yes!"

"We've got to find them, then, and take on Eggman and Bowzer! We've beaten them dozens of times."

"A-well, that's-a just it. It's not just a-them. There's also Ridley, the Flood, and some Grunt named Larry. He's their flunky."

"So what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Sonic & Mario beat unknown island zone!

Ring bonus: 2900

Time bonus: 9800

Total Bonus: 12700

"Momma-Mia! You sure cleared that-a one fast."

"That's what I was programmed for!"

ENTERING BOSS STAGE. COMMENCE 'VIRUS' MEGAMAN.

"What the-?"

"Target spotted. Activate battle chip mode. Jack in cyber nuke #1543508."

"CYBER NUKE!"

Cha-chink!

"GO, CYBER NUKE!"

Suddenly, all went dark.

"Mario, why's it so dark?"

"MOMMA MIA! A-LOOK AT THE SKY!"

Sonic looked up, and he saw the cyber-nuke. All 500 billion light-years of it.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Initializing egg-shield. You can't escape. All but the Eggman Empire will be destroyed."

"No! This isn't real! It CAN'T BE REAL!"

"Target discovered holo-field. Holo-feild disengage."

There was a flash, and suddenly everything was back to normal!

"Now, if I could only return MM here back to normal. It's not like if I said 'Megaman turn back to normal' that he actually would!"

"Affirmative. Switching to normal mode."

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

"Hey, guys! What's UP?"

"Hey, MM! Looks like YOU'VE calmed down!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the virus! Dude, that Eggman guy is crazy!"

"Tell me about it..."

"A-Megaman! A-what's up-a?"

"Up-a?"

"A-you know what I mean."

"Whatever. Let's talk more about Eggman. Where is his base?"

"Base? Oh yeah! I remember being in space, with a picture of some guy named Professor Gerald Robotnik..."

"SPACE COLONY ARC!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell! Anyway, it wasn't just him, there was also Bowzer."

"We know that."

"Well, what you don't know is that they have a secret weapon. They found it on this one ring-world. They are... the flood."

"WHAT? THE FLOOD?"

"I don't know what they plan to do with them... but it must be bad because they are calling for Ridley."

"The A-dragon thing?"

"Sorry, but yes."

"Wait... if Ridley is here, then Samus is..."

"Yup. Infected with a virus. Like me."

"And the Master Chief..."

"Guns and all."

"Darn and he was my hero..."

"HERO!"

"Well, yah! We're classics, but he's, like, at the top of the charts. Never mind. Hey, I'm hungry. Anyone know where we can get some chilidogs?"

"Well, there's an A&W around here somewhere..."

"A-wait a minute! You mean A&W's are in the VIDEOGAME WORLD?"

"How do think we eat between levels?"

"Well, I-a always eat roasted mushrooms..."

"Oh, I remember! It's in the pit of boiling lava!"

"Yeah! The pit of boiling lava! Let's go, Mario and Megaman!"

And off they went to A&W.

CHPT3R 40UR: The restaurant at the end of the galaxy (AHEM!) I mean the island.

"Here it-a is! The boiling pit of lava!"

"Let's go, dawgs!"

Sonic, Mario, and Megaman entered BOILING LAVA ZONE!

"Holá, Senior!"

"Great. Dude, do you speak any ENGLISH?"

"Si Senor! Mucha MUCHA Engles!

"Riiiiight."

"CHILIDOGS, PLEASE!"

"That'll be $1.00."

"You can speak English?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to trick you. Here are your... CHILIDOGS!"

"Mmm... CHILIDOGS! I just love... CHILIDOGS!"

Sonic winked at Megaman, and he got the picture.

"Ya dude... CHILIDOGS are cool! Do you like... CHILIDOGS, Mario?"

"A-yeah! Them... CHALEEDOOGS are-a... GROOVY!"

Teardrops fell down the side of their heads in emberassment. Suddenly the joke just wasn't funny any more.

"By the way, Megaman, why is everything so... smelly? And hot?"

"That's because we're in the middle of a LAVA PIT, STUPID!"

Sonic laughed. "Oh, yeah... and another thing. Why are we so... goofy?

"And why is that counter dude looking at us like that? And why do I have the feeling that we're being infected by something?"

Suddenly all became clear. The Mushrooms! They had eaten them after they won them after they completed the unknown island zone. That could only mean one thing...

"Mario, you idiot! Those were POISON MUSHROOMS!"

"Well, at least you can't get high on them."

"Oops, guess it wasn't the mushrooms. Then that means that these chilidogs are... INFECTED WITH VIRUSES!"

"Good thing that I can say 'turn back to normal' and everything would be okay."

Suddenly, they all beeped, and needles fell out of their heads.

"Guess it WAS the chilidogs..."

"Hey-a if we were infected then that means that this place is TAKEN OVER by..."

Suddenly a funny looking alein with a gas mask popped out.

"You guessed it, Earthlings! It's MMMME, Larry the Grunt!"

"Actually, I'm from Mobius-"

"SHUT UP! I'm going to SHOOT you with my SOOPER DOOPER NEEDLER!"

He pulled out a strange looking gun and started shooting it!

"A-RUN!"

Sonic zoomed out as fast as he could, with the others behind him into a canyon with a lava-fall. But Larry had another trick up his sleeve.

"Sonic, LOOK OUT!"

In front of him was a HUGE robot that was about one mile high, with needle-launchers up the wazzoo!

"Scanning... targets found. Initiate battle sequence."

A vat of goo rose out of his back, with a girl in her twenties inside in a blue jump-suit. Samus.

"SAMUS! DUDE, WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!"

CHANK! CHANK! FWOOSH!

A beam shone out of his chest and teleported Megaman in a second vat of goo!

Suddenly thousands of needles shot out of nowhere, heading towards Mario and Sonic. But they were too fast for them.

Sonic ran and jumped off the wall, and time froze. The needles glided past him, and he twirled and jumped off them in midair. Rockets flew out of the robots fists, but to no effect. Sonic, pushing off a needle, flipped and dodged them, pushed off another, and spun into a ball. The robot swung at him, and he smashed into a pillar. Time sped up again. Sonic pushed off the pillar.

"YOU...ARE...GO...ING...DOWN!"

Sonic PUNCHED the robot dead in the face!

"Take that, robutt!"

The robot crouched over, and fell on the ground and exploded.

"Mario, get the others! I'll take care of Larry!"

But Larry was nowhere to be seen.

"A-here they are!"

Samus opened her eyes."

"Wha... Sonic? Mario? MM? Where's the robot?"

She gasped.

"Oh... thanks for saving me."

She kissed each of them on the cheek.

Megaman had HUGE hearts in his eyes, Sonic stared off blankly into space and fell over, and Mario smiled strangely.

Samus smirked.

"You guys..."

When Sonic had snapped out of it and got up, he asked, "Why were you in that vat of goo, any way? And where's your suit?

Samus's power suit is an orange suit with various abilities and weapons, including a arm-cannon, like Megaman's, only with no visor, and his is blue. The master chief has a very similar suit, only it's green with no abilities, and it is integrated with his body

"The robot was powered by Chozo energy, which is in my blood. And I don't ALWAYS wear my suit. Only on missions. The robot caught me off guard."

"Right..."

"Suit, on!"

Samus rose in the air, shone brightly, and rose back down in her suit.

"Let's go. My ship should be able to take us off this island, and to some civilization."

She started to the lava pit, the only way out.

"What a girl..."

"What's that, MM?"

"Oh, nuthin'."

"HEY! YOU GUYS COMING?"

"We're-a coming, we're-a coming."

And off they went to find civilization.

CHPT3R FIV3: FLASH "FLOOD" ALERT!

"Here we are! The city of Civilization!

Samus ship 101, requesting landing."

"RAAREGH! BLOOGH! GRAAAH!"

"HUH? Activate viewscreen."

Suddenly, a gangrene, tentacled, dead zombie appeared.

"IT'S THE FLOOD, DUDE!"

"Looks like we've got to make a landing ourselves! Hold on!"

Samus pulled up on the wheel. The ship dove down at incredible speed. All they could do is watch the land coming closer... closer... closer. But when the ground was dangerously close, Samus pushed a button, and the ship, inches from the ground, flipped over and made a soft, cushiony landing.

"Everybody OUT! Gosh, I feel like a soccer mom..."

"Yeah, a pretty COOL soccer mom, dude!"

The hatch opened, and the gang climbed out to see the city. It looked like a great battle went on.

Sonic, Mario, Megaman and Samus Entered Creepy City Zone!

"C'mon, let's check for survivors. Sonic, you know this planet more than we do, so you lead."

"Sure thing!"

Sonic started walking, and the gang followed. The found nothing until they saw a store, a jewelry store. They saw a fire, and a purple hedgehog weeping inside, so they went in.

But suddenly Sonic realized who he was.

"sob ohh Sarah... sob"

"COUSIN JASON? What's wrong?"

"The flood... they took my fiancée...sniff I loved her so much... when I was with her, it was like I was a different guy. I was so happy. sob I just wish... that they could have taken me."

Sonic could see that under her visor, Samus had tears in her eyes. She also had lost some loved ones. An entire colony and she was orphaned. Sonic thought that it stirred up some painful memories for her.

"Hey."

Samus took off her helmet, and put her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"We'll get her back. I can't stand seeing someone else lose someone they loved."

"A-yeah! I'm-a great at saving the-a princess. I bet together we can save her."

"We've all lost friends, dude. I lost my dog."

"I-a lost my-a brother and the princess."

"And I lost everyone."

"See? Chin up. We'll go save them, together."

"sniff But... what if she's infected? You know that you die if you get infected!"

"Eggman's ruthless, but he won't kill. Only Ridley does that. He's the one that infected those innocent people."

"sniff Thanks guys. I don't know how to thank you all."

And off they went.

The gang walked to an old game store to see if there was any info on the flood.

"HEY! DUDES, YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

"What, MM?"

"Battle chips! Lot's of them!"

"Cool!"

Sonic was amazed at how many were there. It was an entire ROOM of Power chips!

"Let's take some!"

"Well, don't take a lot. Remember that that is considered stealing." said Samus.

"A-no! A-look! A WILL!"

The will said: "I leave my entire store to the next group that finds it.

"Well, I guess that's the end of THAT..." said Jason.

And with that, Megaman downloaded all 100 battle chips. YAY!

"Ok, all set! Found 'The DumbCENSORED's Guide to The Flood' yet?" asked Megaman.

"Yeah! Let's bust this joint." said Sonic.

"But man, I thought I would get to bash some Flood skulls..." Samus complained.

"A-no! That's in the NEXT chapter!"

And off they went to the NEXT chapter.

CHPT3R S1X: The NEXT chapter.

"Rise and shine, Amy! Today's a new day!" said Peach.

"Leave me alone. I just want to sulk all day."

Peach sighs, as she knew that it would not help Amy's depression. Sonic had died, anyway.

"Sonic..."

Amy remembered watching Sonic plummet to his death. She watched him plunge into the ocean. There was noway that he could have survived. Her love was gone.

Amy got up from the cold ground of the prison cell.

"I'm hungry. When's soup time?"

"10:00. Sigh..."

Rouge could take it no more.

"AMY, THAT'S IT! So Sonic died. GET OVER IT!"

"sniff Sonic was my life. Now he's gone. And you tell ME to get over it?"

Luigi sighed. They always fought like this.

Tails looked out the window, and saw Samus's ship, with Sonic in a space suit on top.

"Hm. Look at that. It's Sonic on Samus's spaceship with the rest of the main characters."

Suddenly all of the other characters were looking at him with shock.

"SONIC'S ALIVE! OHH, MY SWEET LOVE IS COMING TO RESCUE ME! OHH, I CAN FEEL AGAIN! I-"

"QUIET!" screamed Rouge.

Suddenly, a cute little metroid came with a white hedgehog in its jaws, came in, and plopped her down, and left.

Metroids are like jellyfish without tentacles, but instead they float above ground and latch themselves onto their victims faces to suck out their life-force.

Meanwhile, on the ship...

"MAN, DUDE! That was the most organ-smacking actiony-action EVER!" Yelled Megaman.

"YEAH, and we also found the Master Chief!" Said Jason.

MEANWHILE, in the closet, the Master Chief was about to kiss Samus when...

BONK!

"Sorry, forgot about the helmets." said the Chief.

"By the way, when do I get to see that screw attack, sweet thang?"

"AARGH! Do you have to ask me that EVERY TIME we hold each other? Sorry. Okay, let's take off our-"

The Chief started to sweat.

"Helmets."

The chief sighed with relief.

Jason opened the closet with his laundry, eyes wide as pancakes, and slowly closed it.

(Now, on the top of the spaceship...)

Sonic sat on the wing thinking of Amy. (Why does she always follow me with big hearts in her eyes? She's a good friend, but...) Sonic sighed. (I know that she loves Me. she never told me, but... it's obvious. But whenever I try to tell her, but she keeps chasing me, so I'm afraid to tell her, on the chance that she might go crazy. I wish... that I...)

"Do not fear, Sonic. You will know when She- and you- are ready."

"Tikal! I thought that you-"

"You can't jail a ghost."

"Tikal? You're a girl. Why does Amy..."

"Chase you? Because she'll do anything for you. She wants you to love her, and that's the only way she can get to you, by chasing."

"Roof cam off."

Megaman and the others snickered.

"Sigh... A little boy asking about girls... HOW CUTE!" said Samus.

The Gang all burst out in laughter.

"Tikal? What are they laughing at?"

"You, sweetie, you."

"WHAT THE F-"

CHPT3R S3V3N: The gangrene, the life-sucking, and the idiot with a gas-mask.

"Hey guys? Is that the place?" Questioned Samus.

"Yeah. That's it." Answered Sonic.

"Hey, we're getting a signal."

"tzzt tzzt Hello? Is this thing on?" "GROWL. It's on."

"Okay. This is Doctor Eggman. Turn around or your ship will be destroyed. I see you're not stopping. It's your funeral. GO, CHAOS CLONES!"

"Chaos? You mean the guy you told us about? The one that makes water portals?" Asked Megaman.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

Suddenly, Seven Chaoses appeared, each one a different color. But they also had...

"EVEYBODY! THOSE GUYS HAVE CHAOS EMERALDS!" shouted Sonic.

"I see them. Taking evasive action." said Samus.

But it was too late. The seven Chaoses combined their chaos powers to call upon an eighth Chaos, this time it was the real one, and he had the master emerald. He looked like his dragon form, only golden, with the other Chaoses' emeralds.

"GUYS! CHAOS CAN'T CONTROLL HIMSELF WHEN HE'S IN HIS PERFECT FORM! THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE WILL DO IN THIS FORM! HE-"

Sonic did not have time to finish, however, because in no time, Mega Chaos shot a power beam at them, and Chaos could only watch as Eggman forced him to tail-swipe his friends to the moon.

Sonic woke up in an escape pod, on the moon, cramped with the other characters.

"Good. Sonic's up. CAN WE GO NOW!" yelled Jason.

"Yes, we can." answered Samus.

"C'mon Sonic! A-follow us!"

Mario opened the hatch, and Sonic did as he told, and seconds later he was in a power suit.

"Cool!" Said Sonic.

"C'mon guys. Let's go. My radar senses an underground structure. Looks like we've got a base to raid. Chief out."

The gang stealthily space-walked to the entrance.

"Here's the entrance. Switching to scan visor. Samus out."

Samus easily opened the door, thanks to her scanningvisor. A hole opened in the ground, revealing a staircase.

The gang entered, with extra caution. Who knew what they would come up against?

They were inside. It was a cold, dark place; pipes and steam spurting out, and a criss-cross iron floor, under it were moon ice deposits.

"What do we do? I can't see! Sonic out."

"Switch to x-ray visor. Blink twice. Samus out."

Sonic did as she said, and soon all he saw was bones. But he heard something. Something... something floating.

"Guys, do you hear that? What IS that? Megaman out."

"You'll see soon enough. Switch to ice beam. Samus out."

They did as she said and slowly walked foreword.

Suddenly...

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! GO, METROID SWAT TEAM!"

The lights went red, and the next thing Sonic knew he was being chased by metroids in funny-looking swat gear!

"SAMUS! HOW DO YOU SHOOT? SONIC OUT!"

"MAKE THE PEACE SIGN! SAMUS OUT!"

"Got it. EAT PLASMA, JELLY-HEADS!"

All of a sudden, sweat-drops fell down the other jelly-heads, I mean characters, heads. Even the METROIDS were embarrassed!

The Master Chief, being an American Character, was really confused.

"Umm... Do you guys always have to do that when you're embarrassed?"

"It's a Japanese thing. Samus out."

"Munch, munch? MUNCH!" said the leader metroid. He did not like to be insulted.

"MUNCH MUNCH!"

"SHOOT LIKE CRAZY!"

Soon the room was filled with icebeams.

"My turn. TIME BURST BATTLE CHIP, DOWNLOAD! MM OUT!"

Time slowed. Megaman activated his cyber sword. He jumped towards the metroids, and slowly glided in midair.

"TIIIIME BUUUURST AATAACK!"

Time itself was swirling around him, and it stopped completely. And, anticlimactically, Megaman simply walked up and sliced them all in half. All 100 of them. Individually.

After 30 minutes (in his viewpoint, anyway), the time freeze stopped, and Megaman was exhausted.

"Showoff. Using the time burst chip. Good thing all of our suits can use them now. Jason, out."

"Hey, toss me some of those! Chief out."

Megaman did as he said, and they moved on.

"Hey, look guys! An elevator to the 1st basement! LET'S GO!"

And so they did...

After about an 30 Min., the elevator opened.

"MAN! How deep IS THIS PLACE? Megaman out."

"About 120 miles. This is a fast elevator! EVERYBODY, OUT!"

And so they opened the elevator, just to be greeted by THOUSANDS of Flood maggots.

The flood are an alein parasite that originated on the ring-world, Halo. Halo is an ultimate weapon designed to wipe out all life, so that the Flood can't infect them and turn them into zombies.

"Pop-the-parasite, anyone? Cheif out."

"Sure! I'll be the leader! Sonic out."

And so they went on, shooting all the maggots they wanted- each one popping.

The master chief switched to his missile launcher, and was blowing up hundreds with every shot! Mario simply hopped on the maggot's heads, just like he always did! Samus shot SUPER missiles! Sonic used his PLASMA BEAM, melting them! Jason used his TORNADO SPIN DASH ATTACK! (He has a tornado spin dash attack?) And Megaman was SHOOTING AT THEM!

Then, Samus switched into morph-ball mode, and did a power bomb, killing every last one!

"YAY! I WON! Samus out."

The others looked at Samus with hatred.

"Look! ANOTHER ELEVATOR!"

"SOOONIC'S COOMING! SOOONIC'S COOMING! YAY YAY YAAAYYY!" Amy cheered.

Zero was SOO ANNOYED that he was almost about to pull out his sword. Then he remembered that it was confiscated.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were out of the elevator to find a hallway. Sonic decided that as soon as he saw Amy, that he would tell her. He raced to the only door in the hallway, and busted it open.

"AMY! I LOVE YOU!"

Larry the grunt, just out of the shower, looked at him strangely.

"HAHAHAHA! STUPID HEDGEHOG!"

"Grr... I'll show you!"

Sonic shot him and nearly fainted out of embarrassment.

"AAAGH!"

He exited the door.

"Wrong floor!"

CHPT3R 3IGHT: The reunion, the sappy love scene, and the alien beast.

"Okay, NOW we're at the right floor!"

Sonic was tense. How would he tell her? When? And what if they thought they were Samus-clones?

"Sonic? A-you go in A-first." Mario winked.

Sonic reached for the door, his hand shaking. He unlocked it, turned the handle, and opened the door.

"Hi Guys. We've come to rescue you!"

Suddenly, Sonic and the others burst into emotion. The whole room was filled with tears and laughter and joy. Jason kissed his fiancée, Sarah. Mario laughed and talked with his brother, girlfriend, and antithesis, Wario. Megaman played with his dog, Muttski, and HIS antithesis, Zero. And Shadow teleported in and said that he came to save them, and, realizing he was too late, also seeing all the emotion, proposed to Rouge.

WAIT A MINUTE!

At that moment, they were all silent and, in exact unison, said "Awwww..."

"How PRECIOUS!" exclaimed Peach.

"Yeah, SHADOW! Said Knuckles!

"Speaking of which… Amy?"

"Um-… c'mon, guys! Let's go into the NEXT room!" Samus blurted. She winked at everyone under heropen helmet.

Suddenly they all startedwhistleing and left the room.

"Yes, Sonic?"

Amy looked confused.

"Well… I… sigh Listen, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, ever since I met you, I knew you were special. I just never realized it, on account that you were always chasing me and trying to get my attention when I saw you. But ever since you made me that chili dog, you made me realize the way I felt for you, because you knew how much I loved chili dogs and made it for me special. And now that we're alone, I just wanted to say…"

"Yes Sonic?"

"I love you, Amy."

There was an emotional silence, as Amy was searching for words to say.

"Sonic... All of my life, I have been waiting for this moment. And… now that it has happened… I feel great. I just… sniff" Amy started to cry.

"I just wanted to say… Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too...and...I promise never to leave your side!"

The Metroid that had entered the room and heard the whole thing, got a new heart three times as big, and started to cry as well.

"Sniff MUNCH MUNCH! Sniff Munch munch munch…"

Sonic and Amy went closer and… No, wait, wait, they just hugged.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the others were watching through a tinted mirror.

"Finally, he said it! I've been trying to get them together for YEARS!" growled Knuckles.

"So have-a WE, Knuckles. So have-a WE." Said Mario.

And for the second time in his life, Shadow smiled.

Amy and Sonic went out of the room holding hands, both as happy as a kid at Christmas. The others were back at the elevator.

"Good job, son. Good, job." Said the Master Chief.

Sonic, suddenly remembering the mirror, gasped, thensighed, and simply said:

"Thanks."

The metroid and his new big heart greeted them at the top floor, and smiled as best as a little metroid could.

"You're not like the other metroids. You look… harmless. Hey, I know! YOU my little friend can help me find a new ship. You will be called 'Metro' From now on." Samus said.

"MUNCH! Munch munch!"

Metro lead the way to the hangar, and got to the door.

"WAIT! First, everybody put on these suits. Okay? Let's go!"

They opened the door to find a large Hunter, with new Space pirate technology.

"M-m-m-Megaman? Can you give us each a cyber sword? No? Ok then. We always have Rockets… RUN! SAMUS OUT!"

The Hunter wasted no time. He turned on his Space Pirate cloaking, and turned invisible.

"Blink twice! It turns on the x-ray visor!" Screamed Sonic.

"Sonic, no. You guys saved us. Now we'll save you."

Amy used her hedgehog-sniffing technique, pulled out her hammer, and SMASHED that hunter dead in the face!

"RAUEEGHAAH!" cried the hunter, and he fell over.

Amy did a victory pose.

Somewhere, a dark, shelled figure loomed over a monitor, cackling.

"Grah Hah hah! Looks like you escaped Ridley's moon fortress. Now prepare to face the battle of your lives…

CHPT3R NIN3: An Old Friend.

Sonic and the others waited in the Space Tanker, as they knew that they might not survive. A hatch opened.

"Cream, Cheese, come with me. I have a surprise for you." And with that, The Master Chief, Cream, and Cheese left.

"Sonic? Will you do something for me?"

"Sure, Amy. What?"

"If we get out of here alive, will you take me out to the movies?"

"Um… yeah! Sure Amy!"

"PREPARE FOR LANDING."

The gang got into position.

"5…4…3…2…1…0. Your ship has landed. Please exit."

The doors opened.

"Okay, we're out. But where's Cream and Cheese?"

"HEEY! WE'RE HERE IN THIS GIANT ROBOT!"

And, just as she said, there was a giant robot that Sonic recognized as the same robot from the XX zone on Sonic Advance 2. Boy did he enjoy the fighting that one,

"Okay, guys. Let's go."

They set off.

They were on the outside of space colony arc, and Cream and Cheese had to drill a hole on the outside. Suddenly, Sonic realized that He had no space suit, and had minutes left of air.

(HUH?) He thought.

He put on the space suit, being the only one that did not have one on.

"Boy THAT was stupid! Sonic out."

"The hole is ready! Let's go, people! Chief out."

They floated in the space station, though it was fairly hard, because of the vacuum of space.

They got inside, somehow, and Cream and Cheese, being inside a GIANT ROBOT, froze the hole.

"Suits off! The gravity is turning on, and you don't want to be crushed by it's immense weight! Chief out"

They took the suits off, and shoved them in the air vent, of all places. They moved on.

Sonic and the others opened the next door, to find a hanger.

"GEEZ! WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT BEFORE! sigh Samus out."

"You don't have to say that, our suits are off. Well, you do have a power suit with an arm-cannon, so…" droned Tails.

"A-guys! MOMMA MIA! A-look at that-a COMPUTER!" said Mario.

As he said, there was a huge computer.

"Watch out, guys! The computer might have a defense system!"

They slowly inched foreword.

Suddenly…

"Welcome, Professor Eggman. Would you like some cheese?"

"DR. EGGMAN LIKES CHEESE!"

"Guess so, dude."

They walked to the computer, and clicked on the mouse. Each one. Individually.

"Let's screw this."

They went to the next door, and found themselves in a large room with a giant pool, and pillars to walk across it.

"GRAH HA HAH! This is BOWSER, and this is my challenge. Get across without burning in the ACID. Although, you WON'T cross, because you are ALL INSOLENT WORMS!"

"Nice guy." Said Megaman.

"A-yeah. He just-a got into the whole 'acid' craze." said Mario.

"Don't worry. Guys! Our GIANT ROBOT will FREEZE the acid!"

And so they did and, anticlimactically, they just whistled along to the next chamber. But not Shadow. He couldn't whistle.

"PLFFPT!"

"Dude, you killed it."

They opened the next chamber.

"GRAH! SCREECH! SCREEECH!"

"Um, do any of you guys speak '200 IQ dragon thing'?"

"He says: enter, and you shall step on a giant, popped, gooey metroid. Walk across without grossing out, and you pass. Gross out, however, and you get smacked by Bobo, the giant space pirate monkey!" Explained Samus.

"Well, that doesn't sound that hard. I'll go first." Said Wario.

He stepped into the dead metroid. It was like walking into a jellyfish.

"Gross!"

Suddenly, a 10 foot monkey fell from the ceiling and smacked him.

"RUN!"

They ran across, and each one got smacked at least once. Except Cream and Cheese, of course. Bobo was scared of giant robots.

They were in the next chamber. It looked like an office.

"Hello, this is Dr. Eggman. I have used my human psychology knowledge to unleash a horror so EVIL, so SINISTER, that… um… uhhh… anyway, see ya. IN THE NEXT WORLD! HAHAHAHA choke! CHOKE! Ahem."

"He never could tell a good joke..." said Sonic.

They walked into the center, and something came out of a cubicle. It was… it was… an INTERN.

"OH MY GOD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" screamed Knuckles.

"Sir, how do I do this?"

"AHHHH! SONIC HELP ME!"

"I'm coming, Amy! Just HANG ON!"

"snort Look sir! I got a NEW POCKET PROTECTOR!"

"Shadow my sweet future husband, HELP ME!"

"Ok. CHAOS CONTROL!"

The intern was gone.

"YAY! Thank you Shadow!"

Rouge ran to Shadow and put her arms around him.

"You know what? I think I really love Knuckles. Sorry, Shadow." Said Rouge.

"WHAT? Oh well, no worries..." said Shadow.

Everybody just stood there, bewildered.

After a while, they moved on.

The next chamber was a large room, a room that contained a stasis chamber in the middle.

"Wait! That looks like… EMERL!"

Emerl was a robot thatdied way back in Sonic Battle. Sonic ran over to the stasis chamber and revived his old friend.

"Sonic? Where am I? Oh yeah! Space colony arc! Now remember! Dr. Eggman put me here and took over my…"

Emerl went red-eyed.

"Um, uh, Emerl go back to normal!"

Ping!

"Huh? Hey, you fixed me!"

"Don't mention it."

With their new ally, the team moved on.

"So, Emerl! What's happening these days?" Asked Amy.

"Well, I've been asleep the past year, until Eggman found me in sandblast zone, and he took me here. Oh, yeah! And I've also found a girlfriend. Her name is E #1009, but I call her 'Ruby'. Cool huh, Mom?"

Amy once thought that Emerl was Sonic's social experiment, so she thought of Emerl as her 'baby'.

"That's great! And… Sonic and I… well, we're finally…"

Amy was too shy to say it. Even thoughit was about the factthat she achieved her main goal in life.

"Oh Mom! Sonic's finally said-"

"Shh! Yeah!"

Tikal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with a look of intense fear on her face.

"Beware of the next door! I've been watching you, but this next room is a boss, and a big one at that! Chaos has been integrated with a giant Mech, controlled by Ridley, Bowzer, and Eggman. Oh! Hi, Emerl! I met Emerl in the next world, and the council decided to give him a second chance. Anyway, I foresee a tragic fate for one of you. Beware…"

And just like that, she was gone.

CHAPT3R T3N: Tragedy.

"Guys. If what she said is true, I want you all to be extra careful. That tragedy will come to one of us… so until that time comes, be ready for anything. Let's go." Said the Chief.

Sonic walked to the door, and pressed the "Open" button.

The door opened to reveal a huge shaft, tube-like, and it looked like it went around the whole station.

"This must be a drainage pipe. If we jump in, it SHOULD pull us to the outside instead of letting us fall. Professor Gerald gave me a cybernetic map of this station." Said Shadow.

Shadow jumped in, and, just as said, he was pulled to one of the sides, and got up to his feet.

Encouraged by Shadow, they all jumped into the empty pipe, and the door closed.

"AHH! WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"Don't worry, Cream, it should open when all of the water is gone. But that would mean that water would be near us… UH OH… Guys, we only have a few minutes until Chaos gets here, so if you need to make a quick escape, jump to the center of the pipe. The loss of gravity SHOULD let you fall around the pipe. But you have to maintain your balen-"

Shadow quickly got out of the "mission briefing" frame of mind, as he felt a drop of water on his shoulder. Then he heard a low, growling sound. Then… rushing water.

"Oh…my…god."

Something was coming around the corner. Something golden with HUGE robotic knives for arms. Something… something… that was saying "GRAHHHH!" and had something not to pleasant inside it's head…

"IT'S THEM! TEAM ROBOTNIK'S CONTROLLING MR. CHAOS WITH AN ANTENNA!"

"CH-CH-CHAOCHAOCHAOOOO!"

Zone 6 Boss: Mecha Perfect Chaos

BEGIN!

"Grah Hah HA! Dispatch GOOMBAS, CHAOS!"

Suddenly all these Goombas shot out of his liquid body, and Chaos Shot past them, nearly pulling the goombas with it in a gust of wind.

"A-go on! We'll take care of them!"

Sonic obeyed and jumped towards the center, and shot off at 250 Mph, leaving the others behind.

Shadow said to back away.

"Chaos… BURST ATTA-"

Suddenly all sound ceased.

(Chaos Burst, as opposed to Chaos Control, is Shadow's power of becoming the ultimate weapon.)

All was dark. Shadow shot up from the ground, as red fire-like energy poured out of him, rising his fists in the air and lunged his fists back down, making a giant burst of energy! All of the Goombas EXPLODED, screaming in pain.

"SCREECH! SCREECH SCREECH!" screeched Ridley as Sonic and Chaos came back around. Seeing that they defeated all the goombas, he tapped a button, for he has sharp claws.

But something was wrong. There was a large rumbling, and one of Chaos's organs popped out! But it wasn't an organ, it was a HUGE Metroid! It had disguised it's brains in it's head-bubble as a part of Chaos!

But this was no ordinary metroid. This metroid was infected by the FLOOD! It's gangrene color was enough to gross anybody out!

"Go, my little metroid!" shouted Samus.

She pointed her arm-cannon at Cream and Cheese's giant robot, which they had to leave behind because it could not fit through the door, and out shot Metro, the metroid from the moon base! It floated into the cockpit, and the robot transformed into a giant Metroid robot!

"Munch MUNCH, munch-munch!"

"He says 'eat ROBOT, zombie!'" said Samus.

Suddenly, before he could attack, Chaos and Sonic came back around, and shot into the flood Metroid.

KERPOP!

"Umm, Emerl? You're stepping in a Metroid."

"EW! Yuck!"

"We're done. Now all that we have to do is wait for Sonic. Oh, here he comes!"

Sonic shot past, but he was not moving. Chaos shot a water-missile at him.

"Guys! If he looses his orbit at that speed, he could…"

Amy gasped. "My Sonic would… die?"

"…Yes."

"A-guys! LOOK!"

"Sonic woke up, and looked at the missile coming at him. He quickly moved out of the way… and slammed 360 Mph into the diamond-hard wall.

All they heard then was a slam, accompanied by a series of snaps.

"AAAAAAGH!"

"SONIIIIC! NOOO!" Screamed Amy.

She ran towards him.

"…Amy…I…can see it…the light…"

Amy was in tears.

"Sonic… I WON'T loose you again!"

Sonic smiled.

"…Amy…fight…win…"

"Oh Sonic… I love you! Please don't die!"

Everybody watched in tears.

"WAAAH! I can't watch!" said Cream.

"Chao chao CHAOO!"

Mario started towards Sonic.

"No, Mario. Trust me. This is our last hope." Said Samus.

huh? Mario thought.

"…goodbye…my love."

And with that, Sonic breathed his last breath, and died.

Amy nudged him.

"Sonic?"

CHPT3R 3L3V3N: Tears of fire.

Amy looked as if she had her heart torn out.

"SONIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! sniff"

Amy pounded her fists on the ground.

"NO, NO, NOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! That putrid, rabid animal is FINALLY gone! I have waited a LONG time for this…"

Amy looked at Eggman's control antenna with tears of hatred.

"YOU! YOU KILLED SONIC! All of my life I wanted to be loved by Sonic. And just when it seems that everything is going right, you kill him! I WILL avenge Sonic! I WILL avenge all of those innocent people consumed by the flood! Sniff You… ARE GOING DOWN, EGGMAN! GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a giant explosion, and Amy, swirling with energy, was glowing in ever-changing color.

"Good thing she hid the SUPER chaos emeralds (see Sonic 3 & Knuckles) In her purse!"

Amy had transformed into HYPER AMY! (Super chaos emeralds make you hyper, not super)

"A-how did she get those HUGE EMERALDS in her purse?"

"Oh, it's my latest invention. It can fit anything, even a planet! All you need is a couple of diamonds and Jacob's tears to power! So of course, this is the only time she can use it." Explained tails.

"Well, that's a rip-off."

Amy LEAPED into the center of the tube, did a speed burst attack, and SHOT around SO FAST that she SAW HERSELF, and her quills nearly went on FIRE!

I REALLY need to get used to this!

She shot around again, and PUNCHED Chaos dead in the face! But Chaos swirled around and whipped her in the chest, bashing her next to her deceased Sonic, now surrounded in Amy's rings Amy quickly absorbed them, (hey, they had to go SOMEWHERE,)

Amy, amidst her color-changing, blended into the background, and Chaos looked to where he shot her.

"Blast! Where is she? I'll just have to teleport everything in the tube into outer space! Ridley, press that button!"

TAP!

But the button had no effect.

Chaos stared at Sonic, wide eyed. Almost as though he did not see Amy, now visible.

"Grahgrahh?"

Chaos bent his head down, and nudged Sonic.

Sonic rolled over, revealing milkywhite eyes.

"GRAHGRAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chaos started crying. His tears, they were… tears of fire. Tears for the one hedgehog who understood him. The one hedgehog that knew thatthey must not lock him up in the master emerald, but to free his soul. He cried for the people he's hurt, the lives he's stolen, and the homes he's ruined. But, how did he get from the surgery table to here?

Tikal walked towards him.

"Grahal! Groo gralled grahgrah?"

She flew up to him, and touched his forehead.

His memories and Sonic's current memories suddenly came to him.

"I have watched you, too Chaos."

"Grut groo-"

Amy got up, and pointed at him.

Chaos went silent, and his golden water went clear.

"Chaos! Enough! FINISH THEM!"

Chaos turned to Eggman's hiidden camera, shaking in anger.

"Grah…GRAH! GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chaos sparked. Then lightning shot from the antenna and the blade-arms.

"Screech!"

"Noo! We're losing control!"

SHKRAPLAMMMMMM!

There was an explosion and when all came into focus... Chaos was Mecha no more!

Tikal was the first to speak.

"Well, guys, the next boss are too strong, even WITH the chaos emeralds. The good news is that I have with me a secret character. Someone… who can go super without the chaos emeralds and has the power of the mighty Kamehameha. Someone with dragon balls that summon the mighty Shenron, the dragon God. Someone… who can teach us the fusion dance. You guessed it… GOKU!"

"Hey guys!"

"GOKU?" all said in unison.

"No time to explain! Team Robotnik's already left with their teleporter! We have to leave your ship and mech behind… everybody just touch my hand!"

All did as she said.

"Teleport!"

FZZT!

They were all in Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruin.

"Now, to fulfill our plan, we need to bring Sonic back to life…"

CHAPT3R TW3LV3: Shadic the Legendary Hedgehog

"But what exactly IS your plan?"

"To fuse the yin and the yang, just like Kami and Piccolo. I am going to fuse Shadow and Sonic and wish them to know all of my attacks."

"Hrrm. Interesting… So after you use all of your wishes I can get Chaos to bring back Maria?" said Shadow.

"Shadow… you can't. If Chaos does, then he will lose his powers forever!"

Shadow fumed.

"AMY CAN GET HER LOVE BACK, SO WHY CAN'T I EVEN GET MY BEST FRIEND? I'VE WAITED_ **51**_ **_YEARS_** IN A STASIS TUBE FOR HER!"

But Tikal simply gave him a necklace.

"Shadow… this is the Ghost-necklace. When you sleep, this will allow you to travel the spirit plane. It was formed by my village's shaman, before he grew corrupt with power. It is powered up by good chi, though, so every time you think of Maria, you will visit her home in the spirit plane. All the things you obtain will only be in your dreams, though. Also, this necklace makes you have interactive dreams, so be careful not to sleep for too long. Sonic already has one, too... it all comes in the heaven welcome package."

"Wow. Wow wow wow! I just got a ghost necklace!"

"There are thousands of them in the spirit plane, so you can purchase dreams, download Mp3s, listen to psychic radio and even have multiplayer dreams, or dream-games, all when you're sleeping! The biggest jewel is a game-controller. The only bad news is that the game files are stored in a unused part of your brain!"

"Wow. Suddenly sleeping got just more fun!" suddenly, remembering that he was actually CHEERFUL (ACK! GROSS!)..."AHEM! I mean-Hrm, Interesting…. But how does it work? And how did you get it?"

"Ever heard of those long-lost Dream emeralds?"

"Oh."

"And also, my father was that shaman."

"Aww… I want one too!"

"Don't worry, Cream! Goku can give you one because he died THREE TIMES!"

"ARE YOU GUYS QUITE FINISHED? WE'VE ALREADY AWAKENED SHENRON!"

"Were-a coming, were-a coming… MAMMA MIA!"

Outside was a 5,000 Ft. high Dragon with horns and a mane, all swirled up into a bulking mass.

"I AM SHENGRON, THE MIGHTY DRAGON GOD! WHAT ARE YOUR TWO WISHES? OH, HI GOKU! YOU'RE IN LUCK, IT'S THREE WISH THURSDAY, SO PAST WISHERSCAN HAVE AN EXTRA WISH, FREE! THE BAD NEWS IS THAT YOU CAN ONLY WISH ONE PERSON BACK TO LIFE."

"Crap. For a second there, I thought I could bring back Maria…"

"You need the body, dude."

"Oh."

"Guys! Bring the body!"

Simply put: They did.

"Okay, Shengron! Do your stuff!"

ZAP!

"Uhh… Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Good job back there."

"You…Saw?"

"It was nice being your guardian spirit, while it lasted."

"sniff oh Sonic… I thought that I would never see you again…"

"Hey, in videogames, no one EVER stays dead for very long!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE WATERWORKS! WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH? DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!"

"EEEP!"

"Well, I wish that Shadow and Sonic could...do the _fusion dance_!"

ZAP!

Sonic and shadow were spinning around, each moving in a circle to their left, and when they were next to each other, they put their fingers in the air and bent to the right so their fingers could touch.

"One… two… FUSION HA-AAH-ACHOO! OOPS!"

Ping!

Standing there was a fat green blob of goo with Sonic's and Shadow's heads, no limbs, and with twelve bellybuttons with weepuls shooting out like foam. (You know, the fuzzballs with googley eyes and sticky feet?)

"Too bad. Now we have to wait an hour before it reverses! Come back in an hour, Shenron!"

"OKAY, NOW WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

"That whenever Sonic and Shadow are fuzed or are in their super-form, that they will know all of my techniques!"

Zap!

"SEE YOU LATER, HOMEDAWGS!"

Fwoosh!

"Homedawgs?"

"He thinks it makes him sound 250,234,653,243 to the 100th power years younger!"

"Wow. That's old."

"Yeah. And that's not even a quarter of his actual age!"

The fun was gone. The seriousness of the situation had drowned out all silliness.

"Now, even if you can turn super-sayain 4, that still won't be enough. Only if you two fuse, use all of the chaos emeralds AND the super chaos emeralds AND the strongest power chip ever made AND 20 power mushrooms AND 10 fire flowers AND 1 gameshark infinite ring code-"

"WAIT! Why the code?"

"Oh, you'll be losing 1,000 rings per second. ANYWAY, AND one gameshark infinite ring code to turn into… TA-DAA! SHADIC THE LEGENDARY HEDGEHOG!"

"You mean the 'savior of impending doom' as described in the Ancient Enchinada Prophecies?"

"Yeah, that one."

"But WHY would we need the POWER of a GOD?"

"You know that cyber nuke chip? The one that summons a supernova bomb the size of the milky way? You'll be fighting that."

"No seriously, what are we fighting?"

"I just told you, the cyber-nuke."

"HOLY BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBOP BEEPING SUPERBEEP!"

"Hush! Cream's coming!"

"One…Two…FUSION-HA!"

ZHOLT!

Out of a puff of smoke came a dark blue hedgehog with dark eyes, and with red streaks in his quills which were pointing down sorta' like Amy's, baggy pants, a dark flame-style jacket with no shirt (6-pack!) A Ghost necklace, (in bling-bling version from the transformation) and huge muscles. In other words, he was a hedgehog equivalent of a punk rocker.

So, of course, every single female character within a 25-foot radius was drooling.

And so, Rouge tried to pull a move on him. In a skimpy halter-top and a leather mini-skirt. So of course now everyone was drooling.

"Hey baby, mwah Let's go out!"

"…Sorry, but half of me is still devoted to Amy. And the other half is devoted to winning the heart of… somebody named Rouge?"

"I'M ROUGE!"

"Well, he's sad because she likes Knuckles…"

"H-HEY!"

"Well, sorry, but I'm still partially devoted to Amy, but my other half still wants to do that date!"

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! HMF!"

"But if one half likes you, that's enough for me!"

"Teehee! (did I just GIGGLE?) and from whom does all this charm come from?"

"He wishes not to say, because It's not like him to single out anybody… ahem almost gave it away…"

"YAY! I KNEW it was Sonic's!"

"But Shadow's more handsome!"

"But SONIC is more fun!"

Goku, being already married, just rolled his eyes and pointed to this big pile of power-ups.

"Look, just power up OKAY?"

"Got it. tmp tmp tmp Ahem. So, like, give me all your power and stuff."

"The two brains mashed in there must

be giving him a headache! Oh, the poor guy! I must comfort him and feed him pizza and answer his every need!"

"Girl, you're a disgra-!"

"SHHH! I read that guys like to be treated like kings."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, yeah, but being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be!

"My bad. BUT HE'S SOO HOT!

FWOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"Energy…rushing…in….. I…AM…THE POWERRRRR!-Um, Shadow likes He-Man, okay, so umm-URAAAAGH!"

"SHADOW likes HE-MAN?"

"Quiet, look!"

Shadic's quills grew longer and rose to the top of his head, a halo floating on top, and grew harder. As he grew stronger, he turned to a soft white. His clothes changed into white robes, and on his head was an Enchinadanian headdress, adorned with the seven chaos emeralds. And most of all, he had Sonic's comforting smile, brightening the mood of all, again, within a 25 foot radius.

He indeed looked like a savior of impending doom.

But something was wrong. There's a feeling you get only when an entire dimension is going to be blown up and re-created by a team of psychotic madmen… A feeling like all you know and can imagine… all the lives of many were worth nothing. Like… suddenly life doesn't even matter. Your mind gets memorized even trying to think about it. You think about all those jewels you stole, all of those machines you invented, all those mindless hours chasing your love… wasted.

But then there was hope. Hope for all of the oppressed, all of the cries for help, all of everything and everywhere and everyone. A savior that all of creation has awaited. (In THAT universe, anyway)

And that savior was our favorite hero and antihero.

Our Shadic the hedgehog.

"So, this is him. The one my ancestors described…" Said Knuckles.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in the sky, and the sky appeared as to be made of metal.

"…see ya…"

Shadic did a thumbs-up and flew off.

CHPT3R TH1RT33N: Final face-off.

Shadic finally exited the atmosphere.

"…Now. How to get rid of this. He turned his head left and right, until he saw a door and a landing. He flew over, but it was locked.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAA!"

A huge beam shot out of his hands, and the door melted open. He walked inside.

"Man, It's dark in here!"

"We knew that you would try to stop us when you were fused, Shadic. So let me introduce you to… EGGIVERSE!'

The lights turned on to reveal… white! Inside this bomb was an empty dimension! And about 20 of it was taken up by a huge Computer, about 200,000,000 light-years away.

"This universe is controlled by me! And to start, I will fill it to the brim with CHAINSAWS!"

PING!

All was dark, and when the lights turned on, a level came on with the floor and ceiling made of dodecillions of chainsaws!

Bonus stage: Eggiverse.

BEGIN!

Before he knew it, the walls were closing at 200,000,000 light years per second.

Shadic dashed off, distorting space behind him, knowing that he had a matter of seconds before he was crushed.

5

Shadic wasn't nearly there…

4

"Is this the end?"

3

Almost to the exit gate…

2

only a yard of room left! SPEEDBURST!

1

ZAAK!

0!

CHANG!

Shadic was out, and was exhausted.

"MISSILES"

Missiles came out of all directions.

"TELEPORT!"

BOOM!

Just missed it!

"METROIDS!"

"SPIRIT NUKE, RAPID FIRE!"

Shadic put his arms forward, and shot out millions of nuclear spirit bombs.

FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!FWAM!ZZHOLT!

"BLACK HOLES!"

Black holes came out, and Shadic could not move.

He was being torn apart.

"URRRAAAGH!"

He teleported Dangerously far, and was given enough gravity to move. He moved too fast, and he caused a gaping hole in space time, swallowing up the black holes.

He swirled around, causing a bigger hole, and jumped inside.

He went into a wormhole, with colors swirling all around, and came out next to the computer, and pressed the delete Cyber Nuke button.

"RRAAAGH! NO! Erm, DELETE GAMESHARK CODE!"

In seconds, Shadic absorbed his halo, gaining just enough rings to make it to the door.

But he realized by warping, he went 50 minutes into the future, giving him exactly five minutes to leave.

"CRAP! I've got five minutes to leave, and it takes 10 to get to the door! Uurgh…TELEPORT!"

SNAP!

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Shadic teleported WAY too far, but he saved himself nevertheless.

He turned around, holding his broken arm, and watched as the Cyber Nuke swallowed itself into it's own door, and was gone. But he thought he saw something glitter…

A CHAOS EMERALD!

He flew over, and picked it up.

A screen popped up, stating:

"Legendary chaos emerald. This emerald can only be used by the person who beat this level. This emerald is the power equivalent to exactly all of the chaos emeralds AND the super chaos emeralds AND the strongest power chip ever made AND 20 power mushrooms AND 10 fire flowers AND 1 gameshark infinite ring code AND 1 super sayain 4 transformation, plus 1 fusion between the two who fused to beat this level.

CONGRATULATIONS! Thank you for playing!

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jason and Sarah grabbed each other and kissed.

"YAAAY!"

Sonic and Shadow were sitting in a sunny church with their friends. Sonic and Shadow, since they both saved the world for the second time, were now friends.

Everybody exited the church to greet a sunny day in Emerald Coast.

"A-congratulations, Jason!"

"SOOOONNIC!"

Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him.

"Yeah Amy?"

"Let's go to the movies tonight, okay?"

"Sure, Amy!"

Amy and Sonic walked down the steps, and Amy started walking to her car when Sonic held out his hand, smiling.

(This is it! Sonic's finally going to...)

She held out her hand and grabbed Sonic's, and pulled herself in front of him.

"You know Amy, when I was Shadic, and I smiled, it was because I saw you. And then and there I promised myself to kiss you if I won. So… here goes…"

He bent his head toward hers, and kissed her. It seemed like forever, but when they went apart, he put his arm on her shoulder, and saw flickies (birds) flying in the sky.

"Oh no, the chaos emeralds! Big's used them as bait!" shouted Tails.

"Sonic? I thought you loved Princess Sally! Why did you choose me?"

"Oh, her? Nah, the other Sonic from the comics likes her. That's a Sonic from a completely different universe!"

"Oh. C'mon! Let's ride in my car!"

"I prefer running, but… Sure!"

Suddenly, there was a splash in the river, and a golden fish flew over their heads.

"Do Doo DOOO! SUPER FISH IS COMING TO THE RESCUE!"

"That's weird."

"Nah, I've seen stranger."

And with that, the gang was off to their next adventure...

THE END, for now...


End file.
